


I’m looking into your eyes/heart/soul

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crack if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: “If you want to prove you’re getting better than I’ll have to see you change!” Luther’s voice echoed in his skull. Well, even he had to admit his ‘change’ didn’t get off to a very good start.“I have changed! I’m sober aren’t I?” Klaus had screamed back, anger rising in him. “That's bullshit, I’ll have to have someone who isn’t you prove that!”-He was - without a better word to describe him- beautiful. “H-hi I’m K-Klaus.” He stuttered- he actually stuttered, well that was defiantly new.God, was he beautiful.-Or, a fake relationship Au between Dave and Klaus because I’m trash and these two doofus’s deserve each other.





	1. Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how long these fic is gonna be but yeah. 
> 
> Also, I’ve decided that non of these are related because that would just be too confusing. 
> 
> Enjoy,

“If you want to prove you’re getting better than I’ll have to see you change!” Luther’s voice echoed in his skull. Well, even he had to admit his ‘change’ didn’t get off to a very good start. 

“I have changed! I’m sober aren’t I?” Klaus had screamed back, anger rising in him. “That's bullshit, I’ll have to have someone who isn’t you prove that!” Luther had growled as of impersonating a zoo animal- oh wait. 

The thought bought a small smirk to his face. Klaus had made a list of monkey jokes, ranging from King Kong to Harambe to Curious George. These seemed to be the only things that ticked Luther off, so of course, he would invest his time into making more. 

“Get out of the car.” Klaus’ eyes shot up to the police officer that the demand had come from. Oh yeah. He’d forgotten about that. “Look, man, it was just a misunderstanding. I wasn’t trying to buy drugs, he gave them to me.” Klaus wined, a pout taking over his face. 

“Klaus?” The younger Hargreeves tensed at the sound of his name. “Shit, shit, shit, shit.” Klaus hissed to himself, not now, of all times please not now. 

It was Diego, of course, he had to be on duty now. “Hiiii, if it isn’t my favourite brother!” Klaus exclaimed, faux excitement painted on his features. The ex-druggie whispered a quick ‘Besides you Benny Boy’ to his left, gaining him a few odd looks. A sigh, “what’d he get done for this time Bular?” The detective questioned the man behind his most eccentric brother. 

“Possession.” The green-eyed man-child winced, watching how the officer took a deep breath to compose himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Dammit, Klaus! I thought you were done with this shit!” He snapped, effectively making Klaus flinch back. He looked apologetic for that, but he didn’t mention it. 

“I am, I promise. One of my old dealers got wind of me going clean and they wanted their best customer back so she gave me this to try and persuade me.” Klaus explained yet again with a melodramatic huff. “Prove it,” Diego replied, brow raised. 

“Easy,” Klaus smirked, hands glowing blue. Ben appeared with a glare beside him, making the man Diego had called ‘Bular’ tumble back in shock. “You know you can have faith in him Diego, it won’t kill you. He’s clean and he’s telling the truth.” Ben snapped, arms crossed. 

“Fine, he still got caught for possession though so I’ll try and arrange something. I’ll take him.” The last part was aimed at Bular. Ben slowly disappeared from everyone’s view, Bar Number Four’s, of course. 

-

“Diego!” Klaus hollered from his holding cell, bored and hungry. “Diego I know you can hear me, you asshole!” He shouted again, only for Diego’s muffled voice to shout a quick “Shut it, Klaus!” Back.  
The black haired man wined, dramatically collapsing onto the floor, legs flying up before coming crashing back down. “But I’m hungry,” he moaned, sounding too small and pathetic for his own liking. 

-

“Diego, don’t you think you should go and see what’s wrong? He wouldn’t be calling you like that for nothing.” Dave, Diego’s partner pointed out. He was probably right, he should go and check on his brother. But he could let him suffer for at least a few more minutes. 

“You clearly have never met my brother before.” Diego all but cackled, “Klaus doesn’t need a reason to get someone’s attention other than the reason that he wants their attention. Well... that or he’s hungry. But probably the first one.” He shrugged, waving the topic off with a bored flick of his wrist. 

“Maybe I should go and see what’s wrong, see if I can get some embarrassing stories from when you were kids whilst I’m at it.” Dave hummed, grabbing a packet of crisps on his way. 

“Klaus?” Dave called out into the holding cell as he unlocked the door, not to distinguish him from the other’s in the cell, the only other person that was in the cell left about half an hour ago. He just wanted to grab his attention. 

-

His name being called made him jump up from the ground quickly than was probably preferable, his vision swimming black at the edges for a few seconds. “Dieg- you’re not Diego” Klaus interrupted himself, an accusing finger pointed at the blonde man. 

Said finger dropped along with his hand when he took a proper look at said man. He was - without a better word to describe him- beautiful. “H-hi I’m K-Klaus.” He stuttered- he actually stuttered, well that was defiantly new. 

God, was he beautiful. 

The detective didn’t reply, just stood there with a glazed over expression, mouth opening and closing as if he was either trying to say something or catch a couple of flies. Klaus vaguely heard Ben mutter something along the lines of “oh for god sakes,” but Klaus couldn’t take his eyes away from the detective long enough to chide him for it. 

“Dave, I mean my uh, my name is Dave” the man replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. “Hi, handsome.” It was barely a whisper but Klaus could tell that he had heard it by the blush that arose on his perfectly chiselled cheeks. 

“I- uhh um, I’m Diego’s partner,” he informed Klaus, strolling forward and holding out his hand. Klaus looked at it a second as though he just offered him a gold egg before surging forward to shake it. It balanced the temperature of his easily, Klaus’ being freezing and Dave’s warm. “I’m his brother.” And shit, had Klaus been holding Dave’s hand for too long? 

“Klaus!” The man in question jumped at least a foot, before scrambling behind Dave. He knew that tone of voice. “Yes, brother dearest?” He asked from behind Dave’s shoulder. “Stop flirting with my partner and get your ass in the car, we’re going home and you're coming back for questioning tomorrow. If you give us the names of a few dealers then we can drop your charges.” Diego huffed, pointing to the door. “Oh, Okay,” Klaus mumbled, he wouldn’t have exactly minded staying here a bit longer with Dave. He seemed interesting. 

“Um, bye Dave, it was lovely meeting you,” Klaus told the blonde, his eyes raking over him one last time. “You too Klaus, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” He waved slightly, the blush from before doubling as he caught sight what Klaus’ eyes were doing. 

Diego all but dragged Klaus from the cell, clearly less than pleased to see them doing- well, what was he doing exactly. Oh, that’s right! Dave was bringing Klaus some food.  
“Klaus, Diego! Wait!” He called after the duo. 

“Yeah?” They asked simultaneously, his partner sounding bored and Klaus sounding hopeful. “I- uh, here,” he shoved the packet of crisps forward, “Diego mentioned that you might be hungry.” He explained as the second Hargreeves child rolled his eyes, clearly not happy to be third wheeling. “Oh, Thanks, Dave.” He smiled, taking the crisps from his hand, and oh god the way he said his name was glorious. “No problem.”

And then that was it, he was gone. Diego had dragged him back to the car and Dave was left in the middle of the precinct with the majority of the detectives staring at him. “What?” He questioned, confused as to why they were looking. 

“You can’t be serious.” Eudora deadpanned. “What?” He repeated, though this time it was more of a whine. “You were totally just making heart eyes for Klaus Hargeeeves.” Eudora giggled, which got her an odd look, since when did she giggle.? “You know who that is right?” Beaman questioned, spinning around in his chair to face the blonde. “Yeah, and?” He huffed, throwing his arms up exaggeratedly. “He’s the one who can see ghosts,” Eudora whispered, as though the whole world didn’t know about the Umbrella Academy. 

Well, shit. That would definitely make their relationship complicated- not that they had a relationship, of course. Klaus might have a boyfriend- or a girlfriend. Heck, Dave wasn’t even aware he liked boys until about five minutes ago. He should probably focus on that first.


	2. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus comes back for the interview, Diego would prefer to be anywhere but in the same room as those two lovebirds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is earlier than usual because of the positive feedback it’s gotten which inspired me to write this. I think I realise now how long this might be...  
> Also, just a reminder; I do take requests.   
> As well, I’m thinking of doing a fic focusing on Diego with an original female character, would you prefer her to be an OFC or the reader?
> 
> Please enjoy,

Klaus was back the next day, just like Diego had mentioned. Dave wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry with happiness or scream with annoyance. 

He had got practically no sleep last night, thinking over his meeting with Klaus. He figured that he probably wasn’t gay, alas he had had at least a few relationships with a few girls. But then again he has had little to no time to think about his sexuality. 

So, he had decided to see what happens today and then decide, he has always had an open mind about this kind of stuff. It wasn’t an odd occurrence to find himself being swept away by the beauty of a random man in passing. But he had never admitted that to himself until last night. And damn it, Klaus was pretty. 

“Katz!” Dave hummed at the mention at his name, slowly turning to where the bark came from. “Yeah?” He questioned, voice surprisingly gentle considering he had just been shouted at. It was Eudora, no surprise there. 

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for the last minute! I can’t do the interview with Hargreeves, you’ll have to take my place.” She informed whilst her eyes scanned over the report in her hands. 

“Oh, oh um, with Klaus or Diego?” He asked, trying and failing to hide his excitement. Holy shit, he was gonna see Klaus again! A small voice at the back of his mind berated him for falling so quickly for a man he barely knew. A man who had been arrested for possession, none the less. Oh god! He was attracted to a man with a criminal record! What would his momma think?

“Dave!” He let out a small hum to let her know that he was in fact listening. “You zoned out again, and I bet I know why.” Her voice took on a teasing edge as she elbowed him gently in the ribs. “You’re welcome, by the way. I’m surprised chief didn’t pick up on my lie.” She sang as she strolled away. It took him a second longer than he would admit for him to pick up on what that meant. “Damnit Patch,” he hissed with a small grin. He guessed that if this interview didn’t go so bad he could surprise Eudora with some of her favourite chocolates. 

“Katz! What are you doing in here? You're meant to be in the interrogation room!” Chief, a rather large, angry man, all but bellowed, sending Dave practically sprinting there. 

-

“Dave. You’re late.” Diego pointed out, not even bothering to look up from the file in front of him. Uh, rude. “Sos man, Patch only just told me about the swap.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“Klaus will be here in a few, He’s just going over details with officer Watkins.” Diego hummed. “Watkins?” He didn’t recognise that name. “Yeah, he’s new. Demanded that he should do details with Klaus because he’ll be more reliant or some shit like that,” Diego huffed. “He sounds like an asshole” Dave snorted, just imagining Diego’s face. “He is,” Hargreeves replied bluntly, a small smirk on his face. 

“But, I’m sure Klaus will piss him off enough to regret it,” he chuckled, rubbing a hand through his short hair. “You got your hair cut.” Dave suddenly realised, vaguely pointing to his own hair. “Wow, great solve detective,” he muttered, just like he did every time Dave pointed out something obvious, which, in all honesty, was more often than not. 

“Ah, Diego, my favourite brother, nice to see you out of your leather get up for once in your life,” Klaus exclaimed as he all but flew through the door. “Sit down and shut up,” Diego ordered, again not even looking up from his file. “Oh, and Dave, my favourite detective.” Klaus purred, turning to the blonde, “well aren’t you looking dashi-“ “stooppp” Diego groaned, slapping the file shut. 

“Firstly; I’m your brother therefore by default I’m your favourite detective, and secondly; if you keep flirting with Dave whilst I’m around I will stab you in the face.” Diego threatened, though no real anger behind the word, more amusement really. 

“Ohhh, someone’s grumpy,” Klaus mocked, planting his hands on his hips and furrowing his brows. “Asshole,” Diego muttered. “Number Two watch your language!” Klaus scolded, dragging his eyebrows down and voice deeper to do his best impersonation of dear old Dad. 

Diego fixed him with a cold look, deciding it best not to attack a member of the public whilst in a police precinct. “Just tell us the names of your dealers and you can go back home and finish your knitting,” Diego sighed, rubbing in between his brows as though that would miraculously get rid of the upcoming headache. 

“Okay,” He turned to face Dave, “well, officer, I can give you three names, the other two have skipped town when they heard I had been given a deal. Wise decision really.” Klaus scoffed. 

“You’re known enough on the streets for people to skip town?”Dave inquired gently, gaining a snort from Diego. “Of course I am, my dear, I used to be one of the best buyers.” Klaus hummed, dismissing the subject with a wave of his hand. 

“Why did you do it? The drugs, I mean,” Dave hummed, not sure of Klaus would answer. He did, he took a moment but he did none the less. “To get rid of the ghosts.” It was just above a whisper but the small sound bounced off the walls, clogging Dave’s senses, seemingly haunting him. He’d forgotten about that. 

“Why do you have to get rid of them?” Dave interrogated, leaning forward slightly. “They’re horrible, they scream my name so loud, all the time, and they’re so... so gross. They’re covered in blood. I can barely even look at some of them.” As Klaus was talking his hands began glowing a dim blue, bathing the room with the cold colour. 

“Klaus,” Diego warned, motioning to the ghost behind him which had half of her head caved in, the crowbar still firmly lodged in her eye socket. Dave felt like throwing up, even Diego who was no doubt used to his brother’s powers seemed a little pale. 

“Oops,” Klaus laughed, seriousness falling and being replaced by his usual joking façade. “I’m sorry you have to go through that.” Dave told him solemnly, his eyes latching onto Klaus’. 

“It’s okay, I’m used to it.” He shrugged, not breaking eye contact. “You shouldn’t have to be used to it,” Dave whispered back. 

“Guys. Stop!” Diego groaned loudly, slamming his open palms down on to the table. Dave cleared his throat, “your, uh, you’re right, we should get in with the interview,” Dave agreed, shuffling the papers in front of him awkwardly, finally breaking eye contact. 

-

The interview was a lot more exhausting than it should have been, Diego thought. Klaus had trailed off on one irrelevant story, only to continue with another one. And Dave! Ugh, Dave was meant to be HIS partner, meant to stick up for HIM and watch HIS back. But no, instead he was stuck watching them two idiots stare into each other’s eyes. 

It was disgusting, he seriously felt like throwing up his lunch- Wait, no breakfast. That reminded him, he needed to get lunch. 

“Dave? Do you want the usuals for lunch, th- oh for fuck's sake.” He groaned, there Dave was, practically drooling over his brother. Again. He was counting and it was at least the sixth time. At least! 

He stormed over, snatching the back of Dave’s collar and dragging him to the break room. “What are you doing?” He demanded, throwing himself into a chair. “What’d ya mean?” The blonde shot back. 

“With Klaus! Why are you flirting with Klaus!” Diego huffed out, absolutely done with this shit. “I-I’m not. We’re just... talking.” He rolled his eyes, “about what? What you’re gonna call your second child? You need to stop, Klaus will just break our heart and move on. He could never stay in one place for too long.” And then he was gone, leaving Dave to wonder what he meant by that. 

Klaus wouldn’t do that to him though, right?


	3. And sometimes,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego forces Dave to come to the Hargreeves mansion for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so this is lattteeee but, hey it’s me, what did you expect, really? 
> 
> I think this chapter is shorter but idk cuz I was half asleep when I wrote it. Also, starting of with the plot, which was originally just; “fluffy shit and maybe some fake relationships” and is now three bizillon pages long. (And by three bizillion I mean like 1/2 a page)

Dave hasn’t seen Klaus in at least two weeks, he’s about one bad day away from begging Diego for his phone number. Well, that was until Diego cornered him one day in the break room. 

“You're coming to dinner at my place.” The scarred man told him bluntly whilst he poured himself a coffee, black. “Uh, that was a question, right?” Dave asked, taking the coffee that Diego had just poured for himself. 

“Nope, Luther’s been getting worse and worse and he only acts civil, well as civil as he can be, when people he don't know are around,” Diego explained as he poured himself another cup. 

Dave knew he shouldn’t ask, he knew he really shouldn’t, but... “will Klaus be there?” 

He expected at least an eye roll from the detective, maybe even a sigh, but no, nothing. 

“Yes, Klaus will be there, wear something nice, oh and if you could bring some flowers for my mom that’d be great, it’s her birthday... well, make... day, I guess.” 

Dave wasn’t even sure he wanted to question that. Nope, he definitely did not. Not today at least. “Yeah, sure.” He brushed off, sidestepping Diego and heading back to his desk. 

-

He regretted this, he regretted this so damn much. He was going to be seeing Klaus and oh god he was wearing this. And his tie wasn’t rights, he really needed to do style his hair again, why did he agree to do this again? 

“Ya just gonna stand there and be all creepy or are you gonna come in hot stuff?” Dave knew that voice, it filled his dreams (and nightmares.) Slowly, he rose his head to look to the window Klaus was shouting out, attempting desperately not to blush. Because, Jesus Christ, He wasn’t wearing a top!

“Your the one watching me through your window,” Dave pointed out, rather lamely. “He’s right.” The detective jumped about a foot. When did Diego get there? “Fucking hell man, what have I told you about jumping out on me?” The blonde sighed, he should really be used to it by now. 

“I’ve been here for like a minute whilst you to have been eye fucking... oh god,” a grimace set over his face as Dave rolled his eyes, “now I’ve got that image in my head,” he choked out a gag that was hilariously fake that Dave couldn’t help but laugh at. 

“Come in, if I have to hear one more time about how Klaus just can’t wait I might just kill us all,” Diego muttered, dragging Dave through the rather large front door. 

His jaw hit the floor. “Flipping hell this place is huge!” Dave exclaimed, doing a 360-degree turn to see every inch of the room. 

“Do you know what else is huge?” Klaus drawled from where he sat at the top of the stairs. “Oh for fu- I’m leaving.” Diego groaned. “Diego’s love for his mom,” Klaus finished as he slid down the bannister, nearly slipping off the well-polished wood multiple times, not that he seemed to care. 

“It’s true, but do you know what else is huge?” He continued, only to be cut off by Diego shouting a muffled “Klaus shut the hell up.” From the living room. Dave was still at loss for words whilst the Séance pouted with a ‘he’s no fun.’ 

“H-hi, long time no see.” Dave stuttered out. Damn, he had really been hoping to get the stuttering under control. “Long time, soldier.” Klaus nibbled at his bottom lip, dragging his eyes over his form. “Detective a-actually” he muttered back. “Same thing.” He dismissed. In any other situation, Dave would hit him with the facts on how they are no way the same thing but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so with Klaus. 

He would probably ignore it anyway. 

-

He had (somehow) managed to make it all The way through dinner without talking to Klaus, the latter deciding to just run his foot up the ‘soldier’s’ leg. (After Diego had all but screeched “that’s my leg, Klaus!” And kicking out harshly, making Dave snort into his palm.) 

But now, after dinner he found himself cornered by a Hargreeves for the second time that day. “I need your help.” Klaus had whispered to him. “What’d you need, Doll.” That has made Klaus blush furiously, Dave even more though, he really did not mean to say that, it sort of just slipped out. 

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.” 

Oh, god.


	4. Maybe just,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the night is... interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so this is latteeee. I have no excuse other that I started reading some Spiderson and Irondad fanfiction was writing some fluffy trash instead of this. Whoops.

“Uhh, What?” Dave questioned stupidly. “You, pretend to be my boyfriend,” Klaus repeated slowly, as though speaking to a small child. 

“B-But why?” He stammered, eyebrows drawn. “Because I need to convince Luther that I’ve changed so I can start getting my inheritance.” He explained. Dave would be offended to be used by this if it wasn’t for the fact that he would be dating Klaus, kinda. 

“...Okay,” Dave agreed with which was probably too little thought. “Okay?” Klaus asked, clearly shocked that he had agreed. “Okay.” He repeated. 

“Great!” Klaus exclaimed, “I’ll text you later then, to like, arrange stuff y’know.” Dave agreed silently, just a small nod of his head before he realised, “wait, Klaus, I don’t have your number.”

The Hargreeves smirked, “no, you don’t.” Don’t question it, Dave thought, you never questioned the Hargreeves. You’ll just end up with more questions. 

-

Klaus had texted later that night, which would have been completely normal if they weren’t sitting opposite each other in the living room. Which, Dave thought, was an ironic name for such a place considering it was so full of death. And not just the stuffed animal corpses hung around the room. 

“Meet tomorrow? Xx ;)” The text had read. Dave had to try especially hard not to blush when he caught sight of the winking face. 

“Sure, where and when?” Dave typed back, a red hue catching his face as his eyes latched onto Klaus’. Oh god, he was actually doing this. 

“Bout 12ish the doughnut shop down th streeet” Dave opened his mouth to reply, before remembering, and typing out an, “Okay, I’m on break then” “Kk bby c u then.” 

Dave caught his eyes again, blushing increasing as Klaus winked dramatically. “Stop. Eye. Fucking.” Diego shouted, bringing all the attention to the pair. “I mean, unless you want us to actually start fu-“ a pillow shut him up with a muffled ‘mph‘ 

-

“Hey, Dave,” Diego called out just before he opened the door. “Yeah?” He asked as Diego grew closer, before pulling him into a hug. “I’m happy for you and Klaus. I dibs best man.” Diego silenced his attempt to reply by spitting out a harsh “and if you hurt him, I will cut you.” 

Dave was whisked out the door before he could even realise what he was told.


	5. Your soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet at the café

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so this is actual trash. (I have writers block, Yay!) Anyways, I had no idea where this was gonna go and I didn’t want it to drag on (longer that it already has...) so I just ended it here because, to be honest I can’t be arsed with it anymore. I mean... I do one shots for a reason. So yh, this is the end of whatever I called this fanfic. Yay. Also, sos this turned out not to be a fake dating Au whoops 
> 
> Oh yeah, and this chapter is hella short, again, whoops

Dave was at the doughnut shop a little too early... only half an hour or so early. The lady, Agnes, he recalled, gave him a pitiful look every now and then. She probably thought that he had been stood up. 

“Hey, Dave, you’re here early.” Klaus pointed out with a small grin as he walked in. “Right back at ya’,” He smirked. They still weren’t meant to meet for at least 20 minutes. 

“I have to tell you something... it’s been keeping me up all night and I feel really bad.” Klaus admitted, sliding into the booth next to the blonde. 

“I lied.”

“W-What? Lied about what?” Dave- surprisingly- wasn’t angry. “I already have my inheritance. I wanted to ask you out and I didn’t know how so I panicked and asked for you to fake date me instead and....” He trailed off when he caught sight of Dave’s smirking face. 

“You’re an idiot, ya know that Hargreeves.” He giggled, leaning forward to capture Klaus’ lips in his own. 

“...What the fuck just happened,” Klaus question once he eventually pulled away. “A kiss, idiot. If you wanted to date me you should have just asked, I would’ve said yes.” 

“So... Dave, will you go out with me?” 

“No”

“What!?” Klaus squawked, only for Dave to burst out in laughter. 

“I’m joking, idiot, of course I’ll go out with you.” 

Just in case, he sealed the deal with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Tell me what you think?
> 
> Comments/Kudos/bookmarks etc are deeply appreciatedXxx 
> 
> Thanks for readingXxx


End file.
